One In A Million
by MetalChick1769
Summary: Rich, famous, talented and impossibly perfect Alice Brandon is hopeless when it comes to being on her own. Small town, independent, self sufficient and hard-headed Isabella Swan is on her own. Full summary inside.
1. Goodbyes

**Rich, famous, talented and impossibly perfect Alice Brandon is hopeless when it comes to being on her own. Small town, independent, self sufficient and hard-headed Isabella Swan is on her own. Always has been when living with an over worked father and a distant mother. Their both taking a cruise but for very different reasons. Do opposites really attract?**

"Miss Brandon, the ship will be leaving shortly." Esme spoke quietly. The girl in question shook her head.

"Now Esme, how many times have I told you to call me by my actual name? Stop with the formalities please." There was a pause.

"Yes Mary Alice." She sighed, knowing this was the best she would ever get from the woman that basically raised her. This was her real mother, not the woman who claimed to have given birth to her. Related or not Esme, Carlisle, and their children were her family. Always had been and always would be.

"Oh Mary Alice, I'm going to miss you." The older woman sniffled, pulling her adoptive daughter into a tight embrace which was returned.

"I'll miss you too Esme. I'll miss all of you." Mary Alice spoke, sadness laced her voice.

"Cheer up, Squirt. You get to tour the world! Be happy!" A giant bear of a man swooped up the smaller girl, much to her delight. He swung her around like a brother would his youngest sister, which is exactly how he thought of her.

"Emmett!" She squealed happily. Emmett sat her down gently and released her but not before running his hand all across her scalp, successfully putting her hair in more of a disarray than usual.

"Goodbye Short Stuff. I hope you have a good time." Mary Alice smiled.

"Bye Em, I'm going to miss your big self."

"Your better!" He shouted as she was engulfed in yet another pair of arms.

"You better have a good time Ali, for all of us." The blonde that had quickly become her best friend when she and Emmett started dating during their freshman year hugged the pixie like girl tightly before retreating to stand by her fiance.

"I will Rose." She could barely mumble before being swept up yet again by a head of gold and another of bronze.

"Al, we're going to miss you!" The latter spoke, followed by the former.

"Who's going to be our straight best friend and put up with our 'nonexistent sense of fashion?" Mary Alice chuckled lightly. She was going to miss her family so much, even if she was only going to be gone for a few months at the most it would feel like forever without her family.

"I love you guys." She whispered brokenly.

"And we love you too." Her one and only father figure stepped into view and cradled her softly in his arms. "Now get on that boat before it leaves you behind and you're forced to stay with us. Emmett get her luggage."

"Goodbye, I will miss you all _so much_." Meanwhile on the other side of the dock there was a very different kind of farewell going on.

"Mom, this is my graduation present to _myself._ Can't you be happy that my dream is coming true? I get to travel the world! What more could a girl want?" A brunette asked, her tone slightly weary, but also enthusiastic when speaking of seeing the world.

"A nice husband would be better than some trip around the world.. You two could go somewhere nice for your honeymoon, wouldn't that be travel enough?" The younger brunette that was so much like her mother in looks, but completely different in every other was shook her head.

"No mom, it wouldn't be enough. Besides there is _no one_ I would even _consider_ getting married to. I just turned eighteen, I'm not ready!" Throwing her hands up in exasperation she turned to her father for reassurance.

"Bella, you know Mike would be more than accepting of your hand in marriage. He comes from a good family and – "

"Mom." The girl deadpanned.

"Oh, let the girl go. She more than deserves it. She graduated top of her class for Pete's sake! Besides," He flashed his daughter a grin. The same grin that she sometimes wore and for that he was proud. "Newton's not good enough for my Baby Girl." Bella laughed in her own carefree way and went to embrace her father.

"Thank You, dad."

_MetalChick_

Mary Alice stood, leaning across the railing and waving frantically to those she left behind.

"You know, you're lucky you have a family that loves you and accepts you for who you are." She whipped around quickly, searching for whoever it was that spoke so softly into her ear.

There was no one to be found.

**Hope you like it. I've been toying with this idea for a while now and just now got around to writing and posting it.**

**Review!**

–**MetalChick **


	2. Prized Possessions& Unfortunate Meetings

**This story won't be updated as much as my other one's so if you want fast updates you should read those. I'm going to try and write this entire story in 3rd person which is harder for me that 1st so it'll take longer for me to write the chapters.**

Sea sickness was not something anyone enjoyed but Bella detested it. It had been a full week since she boarded the vessel and yet she had not yet gotten used to the constant pitching and rolling of the ocean. The crew had given her various shots and pills to ease her suffering but nothing helped. That being said she was bed ridden when the storm started – trapped in her room as others who did not heed the warning to abandon deck were swept overboard and into the dark water.

At least this is what she imagined as her head hit the small table beside her bed.

MetalChick

Mary Alice was one of the many that was on the upper deck enjoying the breeze when there was a sudden darkening of the sky and clouds rolled in ominously. She had stayed out, watching the strange activity in the sky as most people when inside to enjoy something somewhere the lack of sun wouldn't hinder their joy.

Storms had always fascinated Mary Alice. She didn't know what about the dark sky and weeping skies and booming thunder that excited her to the very core. She knew that most people didn't like storms, feared them even, but she didn't. Thunder storms were actually her favorite kind of weather. Despite their rough nature they calmed her like nothing else could. Her earliest memories were of sitting at her rather large window as a child and watching the rain batter the glass panes.

Mary Alice blinked rapidly, clearing away any thoughts of her childhood and focusing on the storm. She knew something was different about this one. For the first time in her life she felt an emotion other than immense calm over dreary weather. These clouds frightened her. She didn't know how she knew, but she _knew._ She knew that something bad was going to happen.

She could feel it.

And it was about that time that the waves started bashing the sides of the crew ship. Orders were given out for everyone to get to the safety boats. There was something Mary Alice needed though. Something she couldn't just leave to sink to the bottom of the ocean. It was to precious to her.

That is how she discovered the body of a girl laying unconscious. It was pure luck that the girls door had miraculously opened. At a closer inspection she saw that the door was locked and had to have been knocked into so hard that the frame busted. Mary Alice dashed to her room to grab the bag that she kept her most prized possession in before making her way back to the girl.

The girl that looked so much like someone she once knew.

**Finally an update. An update on all three stories in one night, how you like them apples?**

**And this is probably going to be another one with all short chapters, at least for a while. They may get longer as time passes. Don't count on regular updates though, I write when inspiration strikes.**

–**MetalChick**


	3. Unconscious Brunettes& a Deserted Island

"Bella.." Mary Alice whispers brokenly to the seemingly lifeless brunette whose head was currently nestled into her lap. She holds back the tears that threaten to fall as she recalls the last night she saw this girls beautiful face. Though the thought pains her, she knows that they can never see each

other again, much less be together as they once were. She knew that she would have to move on, pretending that she didn't love the the brown eyed brunette, while knowing all the while that she was the one.

Because now, she did know that Bella was the one and only. If only she'd realized that sooner they could have been together the past three years instead of apart and Bella growing to hate her guts. Mary Alice knew that she must avoid her at all costs.

_After everything I did.. Everything I said, how could she not? She told me she loved me, and I betrayed her._ Those thoughts weighted heavy on Mary Alice's heart then, just as they had since that day three years ago when she broke this girls heart. _I wish I could take it all back._

MetalChick

Mary Alice watched as Bella slowly awoke from the cover of the trees. She had been in time to get the taller girl to the small boats before they were left behind. The fierce winds had tipped many a life raft, sending countless passengers into the unforgiving black sea. By a stroke of pure luck, Mary Alice's raft made it to the shore of a single, deserted island without further incident and with the help of one of the crew members from the ship, got Bella safely onto the sand and to the center of the small clearing the others had deemed their temporary camp.

And keeping her promise to stay as far away from the girl as possible, she watched from a distance as Bella finally began to move about. Mary Alice had been worried, seeing as she hadn't moved in the slightest in the last seven hours. Any longer and she would have shaken the girl until she finally came to. She almost had too, if it wasn't for the burly captain, Jake, who convinced her that it would do Bella more harm than good.

Mary Alice sighed, but was relieved. Bella was alive and well, and that's all that mattered.

That night Mary Alice couldn't sleep knowing that the love of her young life lay not a few paces away at the other side of camp. She wasn't sure if Bella had noticed her or not. She'd tried her best to ignore and avoid her but she could still sometimes feel that heated gaze following her where ever she went.

MetalChick

_That couldn't be.. It couldn't be her. Not after all these years. What are the odd of _her_ being on the same cruise as me, _and_ getting trapped on the same island together? It's going to be hell trying to ignore her and pretending nothing ever happened between us._

**Short but yeah, so was the last one.**

–**MetalChick**


End file.
